Falsche Wahrheiten
by Reiku Ikuma
Summary: Alphonse se está acostumbrando a su nueva vida en Alemania mientras Edward es acosado por una misteriosa organizacion que trata de obligarlo a duplicar las bombas de uranio. Las cosas empeoran cuando Edward debera elegir entre su hermano o una guerra mundial. Posterior a Conquistador de Shamballa. Resumen cambiado.
1. Chapter 1

Ubicada justo después del final de Conquistador de Shamballa, pero sin tomar en cuenta la escena final de la partida de Edward y Alphonse.

Para todos aquellos que aún estén interesados en esta historia, primero, lamento el largo retraso pero finalmente va a ser continuada y terminada, hay cambios en los capítulos que ya habían sido publicados, del 1 al 3 para ser exactos. ¡Gracias por leer!

FMA y respectivos personajes no me pertenecen.

Alphonse rodo perezosamente en el sillón, aburrido y con un creciente dolor de espalda por la inactividad de simplemente estar tumbado en el sillón por más de una hora

Había pasado solo una semana desde que había cruzado la puerta y llegado a este nuevo mundo, una semana desde que había vuelto a estar al lado de su herman como tanto había deseado, la semana más aburrida, tediosa y larga de toda su vida. Desde que Ed cerró la puerta de su apartamento detrás de ellos esa noche Alphonse no había salido ni una sola vez, a partir de la mañana del segundo día Ed había tomado un extraño pero ya conocida actitud de hermano mayor responsable y sobreprotector, le dijo que hasta que Al no supiera hablar Alemán y no tuviera registros no podía andar por ahí libremente, igual que con un perro que aún no tiene placa y collar. Alphonse había llegado a esa comparación poco después, no podía estar molesto con Ed por ello, comprendía las razones de Ed, este país trabajaba de forma diferente a Amestris, la gente, el idioma, la cultura, etc, etc. Sobre todo la falta de alquimia, él le había prometido a Ed que haría todo lo que le dijera ¡Claro que esa noche había estado demasiado feliz al estar junto a su hermano mayor finalmente! Además que desde niños su madre había hecho esa distinción estaré ellos aunque sólo fuera un año de diferencia entre las edades, Ed tenía más responsabilidades sobre sus hombros de las que Al tenía.

Hablando de Ed, él había estado en casa con Alphonse los primeros días, le ayudó a comenzar a aprender este nuevo y complicado idioma, Ed le había traído un libro para la practicar la lectura alemán, algo así como una novela romántica, la típica historia del héroe que salva a la damisela en peligro, solo había leído un cuarto del libro debido a que no entendía la mayoría de las palabras y era aburrido. Como sí Ed tomó el primer libro que encontró o no le importó de qué trataba, aunque había la posibilidad de que el libro no fuera de él, el resto de los libros del apartamento hablaban sobre motores, cohetes y cosas mucho más entretenidas, pero si no podía entender un libro sencillo mucho menos uno con palabras y explicaciones complicadas.

Solo quería tomar el estúpido libro y tirarlo a la cara de su hermano, sin embargo Edward no estaba aquí, había salido temprano esa mañana diciendo que era un trabajo importante, mejor dicho la búsqueda de un trabajo, Al de inmediato quiso ir con él, Ed lo considero un momento en silencio solo para rechazar la oferta y marcharse con nada más que una agitación de mano y un rápido "adiós".

Tal vez podría salir del apartamento mientras Ed estuvo ausente, pero la posibilidad de ser descubierto era demasiado alta, probablemente Ed había hablado con esa señora de la florería de abajo para pedirle vigilarlo o estar al tanto de él, la señora parecía ser agradable y Alphonse sentía que ya la había visto antes, su rostro era demasiado familiar pero no pudo recordar quien era exactamente, sus recuerdos se habían vuelto confusos y borrosos en lugar de regresar como en un principio había sido, y estos solo venían mientras dormía, sin duda sus recuerdos fueron mejores que ese libro...

Al suspiro mientras le daba una mirada al reloj de pared, sólo cinco minutos desde la última vez que revisó la hora, eso era el colmo, se levantó rápidamente del sillón y se acomodó su ropa, la camisa negra con bordes blancos que hace mucho tiempo pertenecieron a su hermano al igual que el llamativo abrigo rojo, Ed le había dicho que esa ropa seria mal vista aquí pero Alphonse no tenía nada más que usar, la ropa actual de Edward era demasiado grande para que el pudiera usarla, nunca pensó que algo así volvería a pasar desde que cumplió 9 años y supero a Ed en altura, uno de los días más tristes del joven Edward aunque ahora parecía satisfecho de pararse junto a Al sentir la diferencia, enano para alguien de 19 años pero es mejor no hablar de ello si no quieres provocar su ira, de todas formas por el momento seguiría usando esta ropa. Volviendo al problema de Al, él había pasado cuatro años sin Ed viajando sólo a ciudades desconocidas, además de que este nuevo mundo no se ve tan diferente a comparación, un pequeño paseo por las calles cercanas no le haría daño a nadie, además de ser lo suficientemente temprano como para evitar ser descubierto por Ed. Confiado de sí mismo, Al tomo el abrigo rojo del perchero y salió por la puerta principal.

Edward Elric nunca fue y nunca será una persona paciente, mucho menos tolerante, había estado sentado en la sala de espera del edificio de ciencias de un museo por más de dos horas, lo suficiente como para hacer un hueco en el sillón y hacer su trasero adolorido, si esta reunión a la que le había llamado ese profesor no fuera tan importante para él se habría ido desde el principio, pero Edward realmente necesitaba un nuevo empleo, ahora que tenía que mantenerse a sí mismo y a su hermano menor necesitaba dinero para hacer los papeles para nacionalizar a Alphonse, además de la paga del apartamento ahora que Alfons había fallecido, la secretaria le había dicho que el Profesor Lethood, el hombre que le había llamado a esta cita, no se había presentado en el edificio esa mañana, pero que podía esperarlo. Eso había sido hace dos horas, Ed había disparado miradas molestas a la secretaria que solo sonreía tímidamente y se encogía de hombros.

Finalmente se levantó con un suspiro exagerado, tomo su abrigo del respaldo del sillón e hizo una despedida con la mano a la secretaria que se apresuró a decir que pospondría su cita para otro día a Ed no le importaba en este momento solo quería salir de ahí,salió a la calle y miro la hora en su reloj de bolsillo, a pesar de ser temprano las nubes de tormenta se habían expandido por el cielo oscureciendo las calles de la ciudad, la lluvia parecía inminente, además de que el clima húmedo frío hacia sus miembros automail doler como el infierno y Ed quería evitar ese sufrimiento a toda costa, por lo que se apresuró a caminar en dirección a casa.

Mientras caminaba a sus ojos dorados se desviaron a un gato callejero que corría por uno de los callejones laterales a la calle por donde caminaba, casi podía ver a la armadura de dos metros correr detrás del gato, sonrió para sí mismo en el recuerdo y sus pensamientos se desviaron a Al, pero no a la armadura que había recordado, al Al de carne y hueso que le esperaba de vuelta en casa, la única razón para llamar ese apartamento su casa, seguramente Al estaría aburrido de sí mismo estando solo, Al es demasiado sensible para la soledad, Ed sonrió más amplio para sí mismo, mañana llevaría a Al a visitar la ciudad, tendrían todo el día para pasarla juntos fuera de casa, con ese feliz pensamiento en mente corrió a casa para evitar la lluvia.

Alphonse estaba maravillado, solo a unas cuadras del apartamento había un gran mercado junto a una plaza, la gente comprando y viendo la mercancía mientras los niños jugaban ruidosamente en la plaza, todo era bastante alegre y colorido, Al camino tranquilamente por ahí observando a las personas y repitiendo palabras en voz baja intentando copiar el llamativo acento alemán, algunas personas le daban miradas furtivas mientras que otros descaradamente lo veían de pies a cabeza, Al supuso que era por su ropa, tal como Ed había dicho, pero el recordó que cuando estuvo en ese traje de armadura gigante la gente lo veía raro también, y aunque las miradas eran algo normal para él desde hace mucho tiempo siempre se sintió incomodo, la gente solo pensaría que era un extranjero y volverían a sus propios asuntos, Alphonse alcanzo el gorro de su abrigo y se lo puso, algo apenado ahora. Después de caminar a lo largo y alrededor del mercado decidió que era la hora de regresar al apartamento, el cielo había oscurecido en gran medida desde que salió y si regresaba empapado seria obvio que desobedeció a Ed, dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar por donde había venido, no dio ni tres pasos cuando escucho un fuerte ruido a sus espaldas, como cajas cayendo y algunos gritos molestos, giro un poco la cabeza para ver a sus espaldas. Un hombre fortachón con un traje militar había tirado un puesto de frutas, algunas de las manzanas habían rodado a sus pies, la mujer de la tienda grito molesta, algo que parecía una obscenidad, la mujer se agacho a recoger las cosas cuando otros soldados aparecieron prácticamente de la nada y comenzaron a tirar más cosas y pisar algunas de las frutas, un hombre del puesto continuo al de la mujer se acercó y trato de detener a los soldados, estos simplemente lo golpearon en la cara con el mango de sus armas gritándole, más gente del mercado se acercó, algunos de los hombres saltaron a la violencia sin pensarlo dos veces, golpearon a los soldados como sí pudieran matarlos de ese solo golpe, sin contenerse, con enojo y rencor que llevaban guardado desde hace tiempo, los gritos comenzaron a llenar la calle como más soldados llegaron rápidamente para tomar el control del pequeño revuelto aunque su llegada causo más gente a unirse a la pelea que había empezado como un intercambio de golpes, Al sabía que las cosas se pondrían feas cuando las primeras pistolas empezaron a ser disparas y la sangre se derramó por las que hace sólo un minuto habían sido alegres.

Edward decidió evitar el camino del mercado, desde unas calles antes ya podía escuchar un alboroto, la situación del país cada día se iba más a la mierda, Ed no quiere estar ni remotamente involucrado en esta guerra, si este país esa su hogar ahora pero tenía cosas más importantes que atender en lugar de lanzar su vida en esta guerra que para él no tenía sentido, tomando el camino largo a casa con paso acelerado para evitar problemas, una vez que subió las escaleras del edificio de apartamentos, saco la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta lentamente.

-¡He vuelto!- dijo con una sonrisa y entro, espero un poco pero a la falta de respuesta inmediata preguntó

-Al, ¿dónde estas?- todas las luces estaban apagadas y las ventanas cerradas, además de que el libro que le había traído a Al estaba en el suelo junto al sillón, Ed volvió a llamar el nombre de su hermano en voz alta mientras caminaba a los dormitorios pero ambos estaban vacíos, Ed podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápido y una horrible sensación en la garganta, al llegar a la sala principal rápidamente notó la falta del abrigo rojo en el perchero, la preocupación fue mayormente sustituida por la ligera molestia, sabe que Al es perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí mismo, pero sin alquimia y un lugar desconocido... Ed salió del apartamento antes de que su mente imaginara las miles de manera en que las cosas podrían salir mal.

Al corrió rápidamente lejos del alboroto, no tenía idea de hacia dónde corría pero tenía que alejarse de ahí antes de que las cosas se pusieron peor, si es que podían llegar a estar peor que esto, tuvo que empujar a algunas personas para seguir corriendo, algunas de ellos le dieron palmadas o gritaron cosas después de ser empujados, pero Al no entendió ni una sola palabra de lo que le gritaban, sabía muy bien que él no tenía aliados en esto y si algunos de los dos soldados se fijó en él como objetivo sería su fin ya que todos estos hombres estaban peleando a matar y sin alquimia no podría defenderse de un arma de fuego, tendría que encogerse como un gusano entre la gente y salir del lio ileso, volver a casa antes que Ed… Diablos, con todo esto, Ed debió de haber vuelto antes a casa, solo esperaba ser más rápido y llegar antes que él.

Con el humo del fuego se volvió difícil de ver o de orientarse, Al comenzó a temer de que había corrido al lado contrario o hacia calles desconocidas, no fue una opción detenerse para tratar de ubicarse o para tomar aliento, el ruido del conflicto se hizo cada vez más fuerte al punto en que era aturdidor, no tenía idea de cuando había comenzado a haber fuego involucrado en esto pero se estaba propagando rápidamente, el humo negro que salía disparado de ventanas explotando por el fuego en su interior, gente que corría fuera de sus tiendas o u hogares envueltos en llamas y gritando.

Cuando Ed le había contado la situación del país nunca se imaginó algo como esto, tanta violencia empezada por un soldado demasiado prepotentemente abusando de su poder sobre gente que creía inferior, era demasiado familiar la guerra de Ishbal.

Giró la cabeza sobre su hombro para ver detrás de él, pero la visión era la misma que por delante, humo negro, gente corriendo y gritando, personas callejeo muertas en media pelea o inocentes que no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para huir, temía convertirse en una de esas víctimas.

Al escucho algunos niños llorando cerca de ahí, supuso que debía de ser la plaza que había visto cuando comenzó a caminar, sintió una oleada de alivio de saber que corrió en la dirección correcta, pero antes de que pudiera voltear hacia adelante choco contra algo grande y robusto, Al cayo hacia atrás en el suelo por el impacto. Un hombre alto y exageradamente musculoso se volvió hacia él, tenía un grueso bigote rubio que cubría su boca y un único rizo que sobresalía de su frente en la cabeza calva, era la copia exacta del Mayor Armstrong, pero este en lugar de sonreírle y brillar como lo haría su Armstrong en Amestris haría al verlo, este le miro con desprecio, usaba la misma ropa que los soldados que había visto antes, pero llena de insignias y decoración mostrando que era de un rango superior, miro a Al de pies a cabeza y levanto un poderoso brazo hacia arriba con el puño preparado para golpearle, Al cerro los ojos y levantó los brazos en un inútil intento de protegerse del inevitable golpe.

Un golpe quenunca llegó, en cambio escucho el ruido de metal siendo golpeado, abrió los ojos para encontrar la espalda de su hermano mayor frente a él, sosteniendo el puño de este otro Armstrong. El brazo automail de Ed temblaba sosteniendo el puño musculoso, pero no cedió, se mantuvo de pie entre los dos y aprovecho la confusión del otro Armstrong para golpearle en la cara con su puño humano, una vez que el hombre retrocedió poco o nada afectado por el golpe, conmocionado por el hecho de haber sido evitado, Ed aprovecho ese instante tomo el brazo de su hermano con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria y lo jalo poniéndolo de pie y corrio arrastrándolo lejos de ahí, Al escucho el ruido del otro Armstrong gritándoles, pero no les siguió.

Ed corrió todo el camino jalando del brazo de Al hasta el apartamento, incluso en las escaleras había jalado de su brazo con fuerza. Al normalmente le habría dicho que podía caminar solo y soltar se del agarre de metal, pero Ed tenía una mirada sería y llena de molestia reprimido en su cara, sería mejor quedarse callado.

Ed lucho con la cerradura del departamento al abrirlo solo con una mano, una vez que la abrió empujo a Alphonse adentro y cerro una vez más, dio un suspiro entre aliviado, cansado y molesto, se pasó las manos por la cara hasta peinar su largo flequillo hacia atrás solo para después volviera a los lados de su cara, ordenando las palabras en su mente, no iba a gritarle a Alphonse, simplemente no podría hacerlo. Al le miró fijamente con grandes ojos inocentes, tal vez si se disculpaba sería mejor.

-Hermano, yo no sabía que algo así podría pasar, yo solo quería… - Al dijo en voz baja pero Ed levanto una mano hacia el indicando que se callara.

-¿Qué no sabías que eso podría pasar? ¡Al, te dije claramente que esas cosas están pasando! ¿Y si no hubiera llegado a tiempo? ¡Ese sujeto te ataco porque te vez como un extraño!- Ed trato de mantener su voz tranquila, pero salió como un grito con ira reprimida de todas formas, sus ojos observaron todo el cuerpo de su hermano buscando lesiones, pero parecía no haber ninguna. Su hombro derecho se sentía entumecido del impacto que su automail había residido al detener el puño de ese Armstrong, pero cuando lo vió a punto de lastimar a Al su mente quedo en blanco y no lo pensó dos veces antes de meterse en el camino y hacer de escudo a su hermano, recordaba cuando Al aún era una armadura y sería quien iba a hacer de escudo para balas, golpes o cualquier cosa que pudiera o no ser resistida por su armadura para defender a Ed.

-¿Y porque atacan a los extraños?- Al pregunto aun con voz baja

-Eso no importa, lo peor de todo es que te fuiste, ¡cuándo te dije que no lo hicieras!- Ed subió aun mas su tono de voz, puso sus manos en las caderas.

\- Lo siento…- Al miro a otro lado, pero no parecía realmente arrepentido, pero ese tono de voz baja y falsamente inocencia fue suficiente para calmar a Ed un poco.

-No importa, solo no vuelvas a hacerlo nunca. Entiendo que estés aburrido pero no puedes salir solo. Ahora…- Ed extendió la mano hacia su hermano, Al le miro confundido - La chaqueta, dámela- Ed dijo en todo de orden.

-¡Pero ya no te queda hermano!- Al envolvió los brazos alrededor de sí mismo – ¡Winri me la dio a mí!-

-No era de ella en primer lugar- Ed dijo con un poco de tartamudeo ¿Winri conservo su ropa, o solo esta chaqueta en particular? – Es demasiado llamativo, no puedes usarla más, la voy a guardar.-

Al suspiro derrotado y deslizo la chaqueta de sus hombros y se la dio a su hermano.

-¿Algún día me la regresaras?- Al pregunto esperanzado.

-Nunca- Ed sonrió mientras se marchaba a su habitación con la familiar chaqueta en sus manos.


	2. Chapter 2

Al había estado intentando dormir durante unas horas, pero solo había logrado enredarse en las sabanas debido a las vueltas que había dado tratando de encontrar la posición indicada para quedarse dormido, pero el sueño no iba a venir a él sin importar que tanto lo intentara, además de que el ruido de la tormenta le hacía aún más imposible el poder dormir, así que como en esos viejos tiempos, se levantó y camino al cuarto de su hermano mayor.

Camino solo unos pasos hasta la puerta continua, dicha puerta estaba abierta y una fina grita de luz se asomaba proveniente de la lámpara en la mesa de noche, Al asomo un poco por la puerta.

-¿No puedes dormir?- Al pregunto con voz cansada, mirando a Ed desde la puerta del dormitorio de su hermano, Ed le miro desde su lugar acostado en la cama y le sonrió

-Los truenos nunca me dejan dormir bien, ¿y tú?- Ed apoyo su cabeza bajo su brazo de carne, extrañamente encontrándolo más cómodo que su almohada, su cabello suelto se esparció por toda la almohada y la cama, necesitaba un corte de cabello.

-Lo mismo- Al ser froto la parte posterior de la cabeza, no era verdad acerca de los truenos, toda esa adrenalina de lo ocurrido en la tarde lo mantenía despierto con una sensación de vigilia, como si esos hombres fueran a saltar por su ventana y terminar lo que habían dejado pendiente. Al igual que sabía que era mentira que su hermano no durmiera por una simple tormenta, Ed podía dormir en cualquier parte y casi bajo cualquier circunstancia, probablemente Ed sentía la misma adrenalina que Al, Edward siempre ha sido alguien que le gusta sentir la emoción del peligro, sus clásicas sonrisas cuando estaba frente a un enemigo o su forma de burlar a la inminente muerte hizo a Ed una de las pocas personas que les gusta mantenerse en aventuras que fácilmente podrían matarlo. Pero Ed ahora era algo así como un "adulto responsable" y en vez de quedarse a ayudar a las personas contra los soldados por el simple placer de golpear soldados en la cara, solo había tomado a Al y corrido a casa, cenar y finalmente estar acostado por una hora rodando en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, y hasta ahora no parecía que iba a venir pronto.

Así que toda la energía que no había sido gastada en una pelea ajena se estaba desquitando con el privándolo del sueño, su tan necesario e importante sueño.

Ed se sentó en la cama y palmeo el espacio libre del colchón a su lado indicando a su hermano menor para acercarse y sentarse con él, Al ser acerco y se sentó con un suspiro.

-Estoy cansado, pero no puedo dormir- Al se quejó con tono cansado, como lo haría un niño cuando no puede dormir y va a despertar a su madre a media noche.

Ed le miro pensativo, sin prestar atención a lo que su hermano dijo, acerco su mano hasta el cabello de Alphonse tomándolo en su puño.

-Tu cabello...- Ed dijo en una profunda reflexión, mirando con disgusto el largo cabello de su hermano pasando entre sus dedos.

-¿Que tiene?- Al pregunto alcanzando la mano de Edward con su propia y tratando de hacer que soltara su cabello.

Ed miro el cabello castaño claro en su puño, sumido en sus pensamientos profundos y extraños -No me gusta - declaro mientras con su otra mano alcanzaba el cajón de su mesita de noche -Lo voy a cortar-

Al le miro con horror -¡No puedes hacer eso! - tomo la muñeca de su hermano que sostenía su cabello y con su mano libre tiro de su largo cabello hasta librarse y se levantó retrocediendo varios pasos lejos de la cama -¿Porque tú lo puedes tener largo y yo no?-

-Porque es mi estilo, no dejare que lo copies- Ed dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo y jugo con las tijeras en su mano.

-No te estoy copiando, solo lo deje crecer y me gusta.- Al contesto y paso su mano por su cabello inconscientemente, la verdad lo había dejado crecer, pero cuando lo tuvo tan largo que necesito recogerlo en una coleta no pudo evitar pensar en que su hermano también lo traía así y lo hizo sentir mejor, al igual que usar la ropa de Ed, era tener una parte de su hermano con el durante el tiempo que lo estuvo buscando, pero ahora que se habían reencontrado, no estaba tan dispuesto a despedirse de su coleta tan fácilmente.

Edward sonrió con arrogancia y paso su mano por su propio largo y rubio cabello, que solo parecía brillar por la luz nocturna de la ventana – No tiene que darte pena, Al. Yo sé que siempre he sido tu ídolo.- Dijo con modestia fingida – Pero a ti se te ve mejor corto, así que…- hizo un ademan con las tijeras.

\- ¡No puedes decidir sobre mí, hermano! ¡No es como si fueras mi padre o algo así!- Al chillo indignado, una breve imagen de su padre paso por su mente en su cabeza, su padre había usado el cabello largo igual que Ed, así que si se tratara de su padre no le molestaría que trajera su cabello así.

Ed le miro molesto por el comentario, la simple mención de su padre la hacía hervir la sangre.

-Sería un buen padre, a diferencia de ese bastardo- declaro aunque ese no fuera el punto - Ahora siéntate y deja que te corte el cabello, pareces una niña- Edward realmente pensó que ese comentario convencería a su hermano pero Al solo se rio en voz alta.

-¿Una niña? ¿Lo dice el que estuvo usando una trenza?- Al dijo con sarcasmo, realmente no recordaba a Ed usando la trenza, pero había visto las fotos además de ligeros y borrosos recuerdos de su hermano de espaldas, con la corta trenza dorada sobre la chaqueta roja.

-Oye, mi trenza no me hacía ver como una chica-

Al le interrumpió - Lo dices porque nunca te viste a ti mismo por detrás- Ed le miro con un leve tic de enojo en su ceja.

-Como sea, ven aquí y deja que te corte esa maldita coleta- Ed extendió el brazo hacia Al para declarar su punto, el tic se hacía más fuerte cuando Al no se movió.

Al se cruzó de brazos y lo miro desafiante, como un adolecente rebelde que no iba a obedecer por la simple satisfacción de molestar a sus padres, o en este caso su hermano.

Ed estaba a punto de ir por él y cortarle la coleta de un solo corte cuando una idea cruzo por su mente y una sonrisa se deslizo en sus labios - Te propongo algo - dijo sintiéndose muy listo, del mismo cajón donde saco las tijeras saco una pequeña caja que Al reconoció como una baraja - Si yo gano, te corto el cabello- Ed sonrió con arrogancia.

Al entrecerró los ojos tratando de encontrar el truco, pero bien podía usar esto a su favor -Y si yo gano, me regresaras mi abrigo- Al hizo una énfasis en "mi" para declarar su punto, Ed maldijo en su mente, Al era mucho era demasiado listo, pero no había forma de que su hermano le ganara, este era su juego después de todo. -Bien- dijo bajándose de la cama y sentándose estilo indio en el suelo de madera duro, barajeando las cartas en sus manos, Al se sentó frente a él y miro con atención los movimientos de las manos de su hermano en las cartas, tratando de detectar algún indicio de trampa, tenía mucho que perder en este juego.

* * *

-¡Quiero la revancha!- Al grito furioso mientras tiraba sus cartas al suelo, por quinta vez.

Ed se rio a carcajadas de él, Al tenía la cara roja por la frustración.

-Al, ya no tienes nada más que perder, ríndete- Ed dijo sin poder dejar de sonreír, ¡su pequeño juego estaba saliendo mejor de lo que creyó!

-¡Solo uno más, Ed! ¡No puedo perder tantas veces seguidas! - Al dijo juntando las cartas y dándoselas a su hermano para que las barajeara, el cansancio y el enojo hacia a Alphonse perder la cordura, si Al hubiera sospechado algo de trampa como al inicio lo hizo el habría barajeado las cartas el mismo, pero en su lugar las lanzo a las manos de Edward.

-Entonces…- Ed dijo tratando de sonar desinteresado pero no podía borrar su sonrisa - Si yo gano, te corto el cabello, me regresaras el resto de mi ropa (ya sé que no me queda pero sigue siendo mía), limpiaras tu solo un mes, cocinaras durante todo el año, dirás una grosería en cada oración durante una semana y tienes que alabar mi altura de ahora en adelante- Ed realmente no ganaba nada con esas apuestas, pero Al no tenía nada en este mundo, el solo había cruzado la puerta con la ropa que traía puesta y nada más.

-Eso no tiene sentido, hermano- Al le miro confundido -¿Cómo voy a alabar una supuesta "altura" que no tienes?-

Ed frunció el ceño -Muy chistoso, haz tu apuesta y ya, estoy cansado-

Al pensó poniendo una mano en su barbilla -Si yo gano... Me regresaras mi abrigo, nunca volverás a decir nada sobre mi cabello, tomaras leche todos los días, nunca volverás a reaccionar violentamente cuando alguien te llame enano o cualquier variante de pequeño, te cortaras tu propio cabello y...me dejaras conseguir un trabajo-

Ed se sorprendió ante eso último pero no dijo nada, el ingenuo Alphonse no iba a ganar de todas formas, Ed repartió las cartas.

Y como todas las veces anteriores, Al lanzo sus cartas al suelo en la derrota.

Ed fingía inspeccionar el filo de las tijeras -Te lo dije, Al. No puedes ganarle a tu hermano mayor-

Ed sonrió arrogante esperando a su hermano para quejarse o llorar. Pero cuando solo hubo silencio aparto su mirada de las tijeras para ver a su hermano, Alphonse miraba en blanco con los ojos perdidos hacia ningún punto fijo en el suelo, Ed estaba por preguntar lo que estaba mal cuando los ojos perdidos de Alphonse volvieron a la normalidad y su mirada se pasó de la nada a las mangas largas de la pijama de Edward, alcanzó rápidamente la manga y la recorio hasta el codo de Ed, en consecuencia un puñado de cartas se deslizaron fuera de la manga de pijama cayendo al suelo.

-Hiciste trampa... otra vez- Al le miro, sus ojos brillando entre el enojo y la decepción.

Edward parpadeo recuperándose de su sorpresa inicial -¿Acabas de recordarlo? – Ed pregunto con entusiasmo, Al no había estado recordando mucho estos días pero este era un avance significativo, pero ¿Por qué recordar a Edward haciendo trama en sus juegos en lugar de recordarlo haciendo algo heroico? Tal vez todo el concepto de Al hacia Ed fue de un tramposo o solo era mala suerte. Pensó que Al se distraería del problema con la felicidad de recuerdos volviendo, pero Al solo frunció el ceño con los ojos peligrosamente húmedos, se levantó y salió de la habitación de Edward sin decir nada.

Ed se arrepintió de inmediato, un solo vistazo a la mirada adolorida de Al podía calmar la ira inhumana de Ed, podía estar frente a su mayor enemigo o el coronel Mustang con su cuchilla de automail para asesinarlo y Al podría calmarlo, así es como siempre ha sido, se levanta para seguir a Alphonse y disculparse, pero cuando estuvo saliendo por la puerta de su habitación algo grande, blanco y suave golpeo con fuerza su rostro, haciéndolo tambalear por la sorpresa unos pasos hacia atrás al interior de la habitación.

Al estaba afuera del cuarto, sosteniendo su almohada como si fuera un arma mortal, con postura de combate miro a su hermano con decisión -Es mi culpa por no recordar que eras un tramposo. Pero eso no evita que no tome venganza sobre ti- levanto la almohada para demostrar su punto y disposición a pelear con Edward -¡Todas las apuestas se cancelan!

Ed se froto la cara y sonrió -Solo si puedes vencerme - tomo su propia almohada de la cama y se acomodó imitando la postura de Alphonse. Durante unos segundos de silencio en que ambos hermanos se miraron a los ojos con decisión y algo de diversión, finalmente, Alphonse se lanzó hacia adelante poniendo toda su fuerza en la almohada para un golpe en la cara de Edward, Ed lo vio venir y se agacho evitando el golpe por mucho, usando su propia almohada para golpea a Al en el estómago, acertando en el ataque se acomodó detrás de Al esperando el siguiente movimiento, una simple almohada no puede herir a Alphonse, pero un golpe es un golpe.

Después de un par de blandos golpes con las almohadas se detuvieron en seco, una batalla con bonitas y suaves almohadas no era algo muy varonil.

No era varonil en absoluto.

Ed y Al lanzaron sus almohadas lejos en ese instante, como si hubieran pensado lo mismo, las almohadas cayeron lejos hasta el suelo pero los hermanos no apartaron la vista uno del otro, esperando el otro a atacar, esta vez Ed se hartó de estar quieto y corrió hacia su hermano, Al lo intercepto a media habitación, Ed puso sus manos en los hombros de Al tratando de empujarlo, mientras Al tenía sus manos en el pecho de Ed empujando de igual manera, al igual que los sumos tratando de sacar al otro del dohyo, en una habitación pequeña como la de Edward no podían tener uno de sus habituales combates de entrenamiento, así que este sería uno de esos que tenían de niños "El que inmovilice al otro primero gana"

Alphonse ahora era considerablemente más bajo que Edward, así que usando su altura a su favor se agacho hasta el suelo, haciendo a Ed caer hacia adelante por la fuerza que estaba aplicando en Al que se había movido repentinamente, tropezando con Al en el suelo callo hasta que su barbilla golpeo la dura madera del suelo con un golpe doloroso, Al se levantó y se sentó sobre la espalda de su hermano.

-¡Yo gano! – Al declaro triunfante con los brazos extendidos en el aire mientras Ed se froto su barbilla con un gemido de dolor.

-Tú siempre ganas- Ed sonrió ante los buenos recuerdos, su sonrisa solo se hizo más amplia al pensar que esta vez no había luchado contra una armadura.

* * *

Ed salió de su habitación a la mañana siguiente después de terminar de bañarse, aun le dolía la barbilla y tenía ojeras bajo los ojos a la falta de sueño la noche anterior y parte de la madrugada, murmuro un buenos días para Al que estaba en la cocina mientras caminaba directo a la cafetera, Al le contesto alegremente y siguió con el desayuno.

Una vez que el desayuno fue servido y Ed había tomado dos tazas de café mientras hacía muecas de repulsión cuando su hermano se sirvió y tomo un largo trago de leche, Edward apoyo su cabeza en su mano evitando el moretón de su barbilla y a su vez el codo en la mesa y miro a Al.

-Sabes, hoy tengo que volver con ese profesor del que te hable la otra vez, me tuvo esperando horas y nunca llegara a nuestra reunión, así que pensé en que tal vez podrías venir conmigo y así nosotros podríamos ir algún lado si ese maldito viejo vuelve a dejarme plantado- Ed se detuvo cuando Al levanto la vista con rapidez de su plato a la cara de su hermano.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Al pregunto con los ojos brillando de emoción.

-Si-

-¿De verdad?-

-¡Vamos, Al! ¡No es como si fuera a dejarte aquí encerrado para siempre!- Ed dijo con leve molestia, se supone que era el hermano agradable, no el padre estricto, al menos no hoy.

Al murmuro algo para sí mismo pero asintió con la cabeza – Esta bien, iré contigo - dijo tratando de borrar su entusiasmo levantándose de la mesa mientras recogía su plato.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron listos, Ed alcanzo a su hermano en la puerta, la abrió y dejo a Al salir primero antes que él mismo y cerró la puerta con llave, no estaba del todo satisfecho en dejar a Al salir sin abrigo, pero tampoco iba a regresárselo tan fácilmente, al menos las mangas de la camisa negra que Al traía eran largas y lo suficientemente gruesas para evitar el frío. La otra razón de salir hoy era para comprar algo de ropa para él.

Caminaron por un largo camino de casas y pequeños callejones, Ed había decidido evitar el camino que cruza el mercado, Al no tenía por qué ver el desastre que ahora era el antiguo y colorido mercado, era probable que no volviera a verse como antes nunca más, aun así Al miro maravillado a su alrededor, tomando un vistazo de todas las cosas que le parecían interesantes, Ed mantenía un paso lento para dejar a Al distraerse un poco antes de volver a alcanzarlo, excepto cuando Al encontró algún gato callejero por ahí, en ese caso Ed seria caminar más rápido para dejar en claro que no iba a considerar la idea de adoptar un gato.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al edificio de ciencias e investigaciones, Ed entró con Al detrás de él, la secretaria parecía apenada de ver a Ed después del tiempo que le hizo esperar la última vez que lo vió.

-Señor Elric, el profesor le está esperando- dijo con voz dulce, su corazón se sentía mejor de saber que no lo tendría esperando en el sillón mientras lanzaba esas miradas acusadoras a ella como la última vez.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y le agradeció, se volvió hacia Al. –Quédate aquí, no creo que tarde mucho - Al asintió con la cabeza y Ed se fue por la puerta que le indico la secretaria.

Edward llego hasta lo que parecía ser la oficina principal, tenía un gran escritorio de madera negra que parecía ser caro,, detrás de el escritorio había una silla de piel tan grande como lo fue el escritorio, el asiento forrado en cuero, las sillas frente al escritorio se veían aún más pequeños en comparación que su inmensidad, había un ventanal del tamaño de la pared que estaba cubierto por gruesas cortinas impidiendo el paso de la luz y haciendo a la oficina fría y oscura. Detrás del escritorio y la silla, toda la pared fue un estante lleno de libros antiguos y gordos, una leve capa de polvo estaba sobre los libros en las repisas más altas, como si fuera más una decoración a libros que estuvieran en uso, lo que llamo la atención de Edward fue el hombre junto a la ventana, sosteniendo una parte de la gruesa cortina para poder ver hacia el exterior, un delgado rayo de luz de deslizo por la oficina iluminando considerablemente su alrededor, este hombre fue alto, con una composición delgada que hacían sobresalir sus amplios hombros de una manera extraña, casi huesudo. Este hombre es el profesor Lethood.

Lethood se volvió hacia Edward -Un placer volver a verlo, señor Elric – Dijo cortésmente e hizo un ademan con sus delgada mano hacia una de las sillas frente al escritorio, Edward regreso el saludo con su mejor tono cordial y se sentó en una de las sillas.

–Lamento no haber podido acudir a nuestra cita anterior, pero algunos asuntos urgentes surgieron, espero me disculpe- Lethood camino hasta su propia silla frente al escritorio y se sentó. – Veo que hoy trajiste a tu hermano contigo, Alphonse ¿cierto?- Lethood sonrió, el tipo de sonrisa que un abuelo le daría a un nieto adolecente que no ha conocido desde hace mucho tiempo y trata de ganar su confianza.

Edward se sorprendió un momento, ¿Cómo este hombre sabia el nombre de Al? No recordaba haberlo mencionado el día que había conocido a este hombre, aunque existía la posibilidad de que lo hubiera mencionado para sí mismo o sin darse cuenta, no debe de ser algo de que preocuparse –Si, pensé que me tendría esperando otra vez- dijo restándole importancia y se recargo contra el respaldo de la silla. – Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quería proponerme?-

Lethood entrelazó sus manos delante de el -Como ya te había dicho anteriormente, he estado trabajando en una investigación sobre un nuevo artefacto que es capaz de entrelazar átomos para causar reacciones en cadena,, pero hasta ahora ha sido bastante difícil para mí y mis subordinados descifrar los componentes exactos de este artefacto, me gustaría que trabajaras para mí en esta investigación, he oído de fuentes confiables que eres bastante bueno en este campo-

-¿Cómo esta tan seguro de que yo podría descifrar algo que usted no pudo lograr?- Edward pregunto cruzadose de brazos, la reputación del señor Lethood en la ciencia fue tanta que solo podía compararse con la fama que Ed mismo había tenido en Amestris como el Alquimista de acero.

Lethood nunca borro su sonrisa confiada – Debido a que usted proviene del mismo lugar que este material –

Edward abrió los ojos en sorpresa, este hombre no pudo haber estado refiriéndose al supuesto "Shamballa" Nadie aparte de la sociedad Thule sabia acerca de eso, y a las pocas personas que le conto sobre ello nunca le creían.

-No se sorprenda señor Elric, ¿Por qué otra razón buscaría a un chiquillo como usted si no tuviera razones tan específicas? Solo necesito que lo investigue para mi y le enseñe a mis hombres a crearlas, por supuesto le pagare generosamente-

-No- Ed le interrumpió apretando los puños, ahora entendía, ese "artefacto" era la bomba de uranio, no podría ser otra cosa. Y no había manera en que Ed iba a cooperar en ello.- No lo hare.-

El hombre se levantó de su silla y comenzó a caminar por la habitación deteniéndose junto a la ventana donde había estado parado cuando Edward entró en la oficina -Lamentablemente eso no está en debate, señor Elric. ¿Acaso no comprende que si acepta trabajar para mí podre ayudarle a conseguir los papeles que su hermano tanto necesita? - El hombre sonrió un poco más amplio, el corazón de Ed se hizo un nudo con las siguientes palabras -No sabes que cosas podrían pasarle si no tiene los papeles necesarios, con este nuevo régimen y fuera de eso ninguna autoridad podría ayudarle si algo llegara a pasarle... - la sonrisa del hombre se volvió más amplia y empalagosa, Edward se levantó rápidamente de su silla, con los puños y la mandíbula apretada de la ira.

-Bastardo...- sus puños temblaban por la fuerza en mantenerlos quietos y no darle una paliza a este hombre por atreverse a hacer una amenaza como esa, pero si hacia algo estúpido o violento las cosas podrían terminar muy mal. -No dejare que le pase nada...-

-Somos civilizados, señor Elric, mientras usted haga lo que le pida nadie saldrá herido.- Edward le fulmino con una mirada como si con solo verlo pudiera partirlo en dos, la sonrisa del hombre nunca se inmutó - ¿Tenemos un trato?-

Edward solo le miro desde donde estaba parado, su cerebro eligiendo la opción contraria a su corazón.

Solo podía esperar no haberse equivocado cuando su respuesta salió involuntariamente de su boca.


	3. Chapter 3

-Hermano…-

-No es divertido-

Edward Elric había luchado contra infinidad de enemigos, cada uno más fuerte más vil o más enfermo que el anterior, los había vencido a todos y a cada uno de ellos sin despeinar su perfecta trenza en lo más mínimo, pero había una rival aún más vil y venenosa que Edward jamás podría enfrentar, esa maldita y liquida cosa blanca que llenaba más de la mitad de un vaso de vidrio frente a él, su mirada mortal solo se volvió peor cuando su hermano menor levanto dicho vaso y bebió de la leche mirándolo con irritación.

-¡Aun no puedo creer que puedas beber esa cosa!-

-Solo es leche, hermano. Si la tomaras tal vez serias más alto...- Alphonse hablo carente de emoción, Edward no había madurado en absoluto.

-¡¿A quién estas llamando pequeño, tu minúsculo bebé?!- Ed se levantó de su silla golpeando las palmas de sus manos en la mesa.

\- Tengo 13, definitivamente no soy un bebe…-

-¡Sigo siendo más alto que tú, pequeñín!- Edward se sentó de nuevo sintiéndose más que satisfecho de llamar a alguien pequeño, una dulce sensación en el pecho de superioridad ¿Así se sentía Mustang cuando le llamo enano? La sensación se hacía mejor si era dirigido a Alphonse, quien siempre había sido el alto de los dos cuando eran niños, pero ahora Edward iba a disfrutar la pequeñez adorable de su hermano menor mientras pudiera.

-Espera, ¿Dijiste 13?... ¿ No deberías tener 17?- Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, Alphonse no debería verse tan pequeño como ahora, aunque siempre hubiera sido el alto tenía los ojos más grandes y su cara siempre se vio aún más joven de lo que era, pero esta vez era demasiado. Alphonse miro el vaso de leche en sus manos.

\- Si, debería. Pero cuando me trajiste de vuelta de la puerta mi cuerpo regreso justo como lo perdí, de diez años- Alphonse dijo en voz baja, no le importaba mucho el no haber tenido un cuerpo correspondiente a su verdadera edad, pero sin sus recuerdos era como tener realmente 13 años, pasos sus dedos por las gotas frías del vaso nervioso de la reacción de su hermano a esto, ¿y si a Ed no le agradaba que ahora fuera más joven? ¿Si Edward todo este tiempo espero por el Al que debería tener 17 y compartir todos los recuerdos de su viaje juntos?

Alphonse salió de sus pensamientos por una mano enguantada que se pone en su cabeza, alborotando su cabello.

-Está bien, Al. Con que estés en tu verdadero cuerpo es suficiente – Edward le sonrió con cariño, Al le miro sorprendido por el tacto cariñoso pero asintió con la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente ¿Cómo podía pensar así? Edward nunca lo defraudaría, ni siquiera por algo tan tonto como esto, estaban juntos, ambos en un cuerpo vivo. No necesitaban más.

Edward estiro sus brazos sobre la cabeza con un gran bostezo, toda la "charla" Que había tenido con ese maldito profesor le había cansado mentalmente , sumándose a su desvelada de anoche tendría ojeras mañana si no se iba a dormir ahora. Se levantó de la silla y Alphonse siguió su ejemplo. Al no le había preguntado nada sobre su reunión con el profesor, Edward había salido de esa oficina con una mirada de muerte y Alphonse no quería probar su suerte haciendo a Ed contarle de lo que sea que hubieran hablado, Edward le diría después, ellos siempre se dicen todo.

Alphonse recogió los platos de la cena y los llevo a la cocina, agendándose mentalmente para lavarnos mañana antes del desayuno, salió de la cocina y escuchó el sonido de la ducha, probablemente Ed dándose un baño (Que ya necesitaba), caminó por el pequeño pasillo para llegar al que ahora era su habitación, abrió la puerta y la cerro detrás de él, camino al armario y tomo la manija de la puerta, tiro de ella pero esta no se movió, intento de nuevo usando más fuerza esta vez, pero la puerta se resistió a moverse, debía de estar atorada con algo. Tomo la manija con ambas manos y tiro de ella con toda su fuerza, en el momento en que escucho el sonido de madera crujiendo era demasiado tarde, la manija se desprendió de la medara de la puerta del armario, trayendo un gran pedazo de madera junto con él y enviando a Alphonse de espaldas al suelo, cayendo con un golpe sordo y un gemido adolorido. Varias cajas que habían estado sobre el armario cayeron en el mismo tambaleo del armario, Alphonse cubrió su cabeza con los brazos en el temor de que el armario caería sobre él pero este simplemente se tambaleo peligrosamente hasta quedar en su posición inicial. Alphonse miro la manija en su mano y suspiro, ¡Edward iba a enojarse! Se levantó y se froto la cadera mientras observaba el desastre de las cajas que habían caído del armario y ahora todo su contenido se desparramó por el suelo a su alrededor, Edward había subido esas cajas justo antes de darle esa habitación, y dijo que eran cosas "personales" del anterior dueño de esa habitación, cuando Al pregunto sobre ese dueño y porque aún se conservaba sus cosas Ed evito el tema mostrando una obvia mirada de dolor en sus ojos y dijo que el dueño ya no podría volver por las cosas.

Alphonse se agacho y comenzó a juntos los diversos artículos de nuevo en las cajas, la mayoría eran libros y aunque Al hojeo las páginas del libro la escritura era demasiado compleja para el ya que eran de cálculos complicados o física. Al pasar la mano debajo de un libro sintió algo filoso cortando uno de sus dedos, instintivamente se quejó y retrocedió su mano para ver una fina línea de sangre que se escurre de una herida de la menos dos centímetros de largo en su dedo índice, metió el dedo en la boca para limpiar la sangre y con su otra mano levanto el libro con más cuidado para ver lo que le había cortado. Era un vidrio, salido del cristal ahora roto de una fotografía, en ella estaba su hermano, sonriendo melancólico y pasando el brazo sobre los hombros de un joven, tenía el cabello rubio pálido y los ojos azules.

Alphonse conocía a ese joven, él había asistido a su funeral, y aunque nunca lo vio de cerca podía reconocerlo en esta fotografía a grises. Era el amigo que Edward tenía aquí en Alemania, del cual todas las personas evitaron hablar mucho al respecto o cuando se llegó a mencionar Edward pondría su mano sobre el hombro de Al instintivamente por alguna razón, observo la foto detenidamente, este chico se parecía a él de una manera aterradora, si no fuera por las pequeñas diferencias del color de cabello y ojos serian la misma persona.

La misma persona.

Este chico era su yo de este mundo, el Alphonse de este mundo.

Edward había trotado al baño en cuanto Alphonse se fue a la cocina, no solo necesitaba un baño, más bien la soledad y privacidad que este ofrecía, deslizó sus ropas por su cuerpo y las arrojo a una esquina haciendo un montón arrugado, deshizo su coleta del cabello y entro a la ducha abriendo la llave. Todo su cuerpo dio un escalofrío en el agua helada siendo arrojada repentinamente por su cuerpo cálido. Una vez más, la conservación con aquel profesor volvía a invadir su mente, este hombre es definitivamente peligroso, tendría que cuidar sus movimientos si quería salir ileso de esta situación. Una pequeña e inocente voz en el fondo de su mente le decía que ese hombre solo quería investigar la bomba por motivos científicos, pero su cerebro le gritaba que nadie podría estar tan desesperado en obtener esa información como para llegar a amenazar a alguien si no tuviera algún plan malévolo detrás de ello.

Edward golpeo el puño contra una de las paredes de la ducha, "¡Maldición! " Pensó "Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad…"  
Por un momento creyó que su vida finalmente se asentaría, con Alphonse en su verdadero cuerpo y finalmente reunidos, viviendo juntos…era demasiado bello para ser verdad, y una vez más alguien estaba amenazando su felicidad, a su hermano…

Edward bajo la mirada al suelo, viendo el agua que caía sobre su cabeza escurrirse por sus largos mechones y finalmente al desagüe del baño. ¿Debía de contarle esto a Al? Lo más seguro era que Al no recordara el incidente con la bomba de uranio, y contarle esto sería darle una gran explicación y consolarlo de que no era ni remotamente su culpa de que ahora esa bomba que debían de haber detenido ahora estaba causando problemas en este mundo, Al aun no superaba el hecho de que la masacre en Central hubiera sido su culpa, probablemente jamás lo superaría, no necesitaba cargar su joven corazón con más remordimientos. Por el otro lado, Alphonse tenía derecho a saber, y si Al sabia las medidas de precaución que serían necesarias tomar serían más fáciles de aplicar, pero si Al no sabía podría seguir siendo feliz en este mundo del cual desconocía sus peligros, pobre, indefenso e ingenuo Al…

Si, definitivamente le explicaría lo que estaba pasando, pero solo cuando el mismo tuviera clara la situación.

Edward había estado cambiándose después de su baño, agradeciéndose de que había metido su ropa de pijama al baño antes de ducharse, no le gustaba salir mojado al aire frio de la casa, donde su cabello escurría dejando gotas en el suelo con las que se resbalaría después. Cuando termino de abrochar su camisa escucho un golpe sordo proveniente de otra habitación, seguido por el ruido de cosas cayéndose. Una vez término de abrochar la camisa salió del cuarto de baño (después de luchar con sus pantalones) y trotó al cuarto de donde lo escuchó. Cuando llego ahí vio a Alphonse, uno de sus dedos en la boca, libros y otros diversos objetos cubrían el suelo a su alrededor y un armario roto, la manilla que hacía falta habia dejado un horrible agujero en la madera. Alphonse volvió su mirada hacia su hermano y le miro con grandes ojos inocentes.

-¡La puerta estaba atorada, lo juro! Yo no quería romperlo, lo siento. ¡Lo reparare!- Alphonse comenzó a juntar las cosas nuevamente, tomando en cuenta meter la fotografía antes que anda, estaba hablando demasiado rápido y agudo, Edward noto la delgada línea color rojo del corte en el dedo que su hermano había tenido en la boca, no parecía ser algo grave. Suspiro y se agacho para ayudarle a juntar las cosas en el suelo antes de que Al empezara a llorar por disculpas (Cosa que ya no hacía, pero una imagen de hermano bebe llorón nunca se borra de tu mente)

-Hermano, me eh estado preguntado... Me explicaste que en este mudo existen las mismas personas que nosotros conocemos pero que son diferentes en su forma de ser, el sujeto con el que vivías, el del funeral...era el yo de este mundo, ¿verdad?-

Ed se detuvo unos segundos con un libro en sus manos, después lo guardo en una caja –Así es- dijo tranquilo, después miró a Al –Realmente no era tan parecido a ti, tenían rasgos distintos aunque sus voces eran las mismas-

-¿Cómo fue que murió?- Al preguntó en voz baja, sin detenerse de acomodar cajas

-Fue asesinado, no se por quien pero fue antes de que atravesara el portal a Amestris- Ed estaba usando ese tono de voz que indicaba que ya no quería hablar de ello.

-ya veo- Al no quería presionar más el tema que tan claramente hacia a Ed entristecer, así que dejaría sus preguntas para después.

Una vez que las cajas estuvieran cerradas y devuelta a su lugar en lo alto del armario. Después se acercó a la puerta rota del armario y la examino, sería más que complicado arreglar únicamente ese pedazo, probablemente necesite hacer una puerta nueva por completo. Alphonse era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía. Edward se volvió hacia su hermano y le indico que se callara cuando Al había comenzado a pedir disculpas de nuevo. Las cosas en las cajas eran las cosas de Alfons Heiderich, le había costado bastante a Edward guardarlas en primer lugar, hacerlo de nuevo no hacía más fácil aceptar que ya no estuviera aquí.

-No te preocupes, Al. Lo arreglaremos mañana- Edward le dio una sonrisa cansada y le alboroto el cabello a Al, interrumpiendo sus disculpas de nuevo. – Ahora ve a dormir, ya es tarde- Alphonse asintió con la cabeza y se acercó lentamente al armario, caminando con precaución y abriendo la puerta con lentitud, apenas rozar sus dedos con el agujero para evitar más accidentes, Edward se rio de él, le dio las buenas noches y se fue a su habitación.

Si Edward pudiera dormir lo que quisiera, lo haría durante años. Pero esta mañana cierto hermano menor le estaba empujando la espalda repetidamente diciendo quien sabe que sobre lo tarde que era, quejándose de lo mucho que dormía entre otras cosas que el cerebro Ed no se molestó en analizar, Edward rodo sobre su lado y jalo a su hermano a la cama, Al dio un grito de sorpresa al ser arrastrado a la cama, solo su espalda estaba contra el colchón mientras sus piernas salían por el borde de la cama, comenzó a quejarse y a gruñir mientras trataba de escapar del brazo automail de su hermano.

-¡Tienes que levantarte, hermano! – Al grito mientras pataleaba y empujaba a Ed, quien hizo un sonido "hmmgh" pero no se movió ni dio a entender de que lo haría. Al se detuvo de su lucha y suspiro.

-Esto no es divertido, hermano- Alphonse hizo un puchero, pero se quedó quieto y espero hasta que la respiración de Edward volvió a normalizarse indicando que se había dormido de nuevo, tomo el brazo automail que le aprisionaba en la cama con ambas manos y jalo del brazo de su hermano hasta rodarlo sobre sí mismo y tirarlo de la cama, el puño de Edward había tomado de la ropa de Al en un intento de evitar la caída, pero solo jalo a ambos al suelo cayendo con un golpe sordo, un quejido y una maldición.

Al golpeo en la cara a su hermano y salió del cuarto murmurando cosas sobre Edward, quien solo se rio y sonrió para sí mismo, realmente las cosas eran demasiado hermosas para ser verdad…

Ed considero quedarse dormido justo donde estaba en el suelo, pero el olor a pan tostado y café recién hecho le invadió dándole una energía que no sabía que tenía para ponerse de pie, cambiarse a su ropa normal, peinarse su acostumbrada coleta y bajar de dos en dos por los escalones hasta llegar a la cocina, donde un muy mal humor Alphonse estaba sentado en la mesa y comer su desayuno, el plato de Ed estaba servido en su lugar habitual frente a Al.

Ed se sentó y agradeció por la comida a Al, quien solo asintió con la cabeza. Alphonse había empezado a usar ropa alemana hoy (que habían comprado el día anterior después de su "reunion" con el profesor) pero Al actuó como si fuera su ropa de siempre y le dio poca o ninguna importancia, aunque tenía los tirantes que sujetaban el pantalón sobre sus hombros al revés (Edward había tenido el mismo problema cuando empezó a usarlos)

Cuando el desayuno término, Edward se levantó, camino a la puerta y se puso su abrigo.

-¿A dónde vas?- Alphonse pregunto desde el comedor, los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Se me olvido contártelo ayer? ¡Conseguí el empleo!- Edward sonrió ampliamente, Al lo miró pensativo unos momentos pero después sonrió también.

-¡Suerte en el trabajo!-

Edward se despidió y salió por la puerta.

Estaba enojado, muy enojado, pero no llegando a la ira. El Profesor Lethood le había metido a un laboratorio parecido a una bodega a lo profundo del edificio de ciencias, sin ventanas, solo dos puertas, una para la salida y la otra que podría ser un baño, el lugar estaba lleno de mesas y distintos instrumentos científicos impecables y en perfecta pulcredad organizados por tamaño y tipo en armarios de cristal junto a los libreros altos y grandes que cubrían por completo una de las paredes laterales del lugar, había una ducha en una esquina igual de limpia que el resto de las cosas. Todo era nuevo y escogido a la perfección para esta tarea. Lo que más llamaba su atención era la perfectamente acomodada bomba de uranio en el centro de todo el lugar, sujetada con metal duro a un pilar que llegaba a la cintura, para evitar su movimiento o su robo.

Pero esto no tenía enojado a Edward, si hubiera estado en otra situación este lugar le habría encantado. Lo que le enojaba era que todo este trato aparentemente amable que el profesor Lethood le estaba dando solo era para encubrir la idea de que él estaba aquí por la fuerza y bajo amenaza, la falta de ventanas y la seguridad de la puerta lo decían claramente.

-¿Esta todo a su agrado, señor Elric?- Lethood pregunto, con su babosa y empalagosa sonrisa. Edward le miró con dureza y no contestó.

Lethood ignoro la falta de respuesta – Quiero los avances de la información al final del día- explico en un tono demandante – Además, quiero el aparato desmantelado para el final de la semana- Edward se percató que Lethood se había referido como "aparato" en lugar de "bomba" Era posible que este profesor no tuviera idea que se trataba de una bomba y solo estaba desesperado por saber lo que era para poder presumir en su comunidad científica o algo por el estilo, si las cosas eran así a Edward no le importaba tanto trabajar en ello, sobre todo porque el sueldo era más que bueno.

Edward asintió con la cabeza con firmeza, pero no dijo ni una palabra. Su boca se mantuvo en una fina línea apretada, Lethood palmeo su cabeza como si fuera un especie de perro y se marchó. Ed se froto la cabeza con enojo despeinando su coleta.

Finalmente y a regañadientes, se quitó su abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero cerca de la puerta, tomando la bata blanca de laboratorio en su lugar. Tenía trabajo que hacer…

Alphonse termino de lavar los platos y se sentó con un suspiro en el sillón de la sala, recuperar su libro del suelo que sorprendentemente había permanecido en el lugar donde lo dejo hace dos días, pero Al no estaba leyendo, su mente estaba ocupada en los eventos recientes ¿Edward olvidando decirle que había conseguido un empleo, cuando había estado quejándose al respecto desde hace una semana? Eso no sonaba como Ed, quien presumía de sus logros una vez que lo consiguió. ¿Por qué Ed ocultarle algo como eso? ¿Acaso estaría enfermo y realmente olvido contarle? Tal vez se golpeó la cabeza muy duro cuando lo tiro al suelo esta mañana….

Alphonse negó con la cabeza, se estaba preocupando demasiado al respecto, su hermano y él se cuentan todo y debe de haber una razón perfectamente lógica a porque no se lo contó. Edward le diría en que estaba trabajando después, y aunque no lo fuera a decir por sí mismo, Alphonse sabia como sacarle las respuestas a su hermano, solo tenía que ser paciente.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

Después de lo que parece ser un año y medio he vuelto para terminar lo que dejé empezado, para aquellos que esperan la continuación les informo que los tres primeros capítulos han sido modificados, no es necesario volver a leerlos para seguir con la historia pero son libres de hacerlo, ¡Gracias por leer!

Edward descubrió pronto el por qué el profesor había estado tan desesperado en conseguir que Ed trabajara para él, con un gruñido y un golpe a la mesa con su cabeza, Ed se sintió derrotado.

Era casi imposible hacer progresos con esta bomba, simplemente estaba fuera de cualquiera, incluso de los expertos.

La única manera de poder trabajar a fondo era desarmarla, pero hasta ahora parecía algo imposible, el menor movimiento en falso y mandaría toda la ciudad a volar, necesitaría más de una semana para poder llegar a examinar lo suficiente para apenas intentar abrirla o rezar para que el maldito que la construyó siguiera vivo y obligarlo a hacerlo el mismo.

La peor parte, Ed sabía muy poco sobre estas cosas, había estado estudiando sobre este tipo de mecanismos junto con los cohetes que ayudó a construir a Alfons, pero Edward era un genio en la química, no exactamente en maquinaria, la parte complicada era desmantelar y Ed podría seguir muy bien desde ahí.

Antes de poder volver a golpear su cabeza contra la mesa la puerta del laboratorio se abrió para revelar al hombre que Ed tanto había maldecido en sus pensamientos.

-Se ha acabado el plazo de la semana que tenías, ¿algún progreso interesante?- el hombre cerró la puerta detrás de él y camino hasta estar delante de Ed, quién se sentó con la espada en alto para no sentirse más pequeño de lo que es

-Es imposible, no soy un experto en este tipo de trabajos. Supongo que escogió al hombre equivocado- estiró su espalda con un bostezo -¿Puedo irme ya?- preguntó con molestia

Lethood lo pensó un momento –Ya veo, traeré a alguien quién pueda ayudar en ello- y dicho eso procedió a marcharse

Ed salto de su silla -¿¡Todo el tiempo tuvo a alguien que podía hacerlo?!- la ira emanaba de cada palabra, pero Lethood apenas de inmuto de los gritos.

-Esperaba a que te quejarás de que no podías hacerlo, de ese modo sabría que realmente estabas trabajando- sonrió –Y cómo has comprobado que, supongo que mereces tu primera paga- metió una de sus delgadas manos en el abrigo y entregó una carpeta a Ed, quien la tomo con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria, al abrir el sobré la ira se desplomó al suelo y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

-No significa que hayamos terminado, señor Elric. Recuerde que como fui capaz de dárselo también puedo quitárselo- dicho eso se marchó, Edward solo espero unos segundos antes de salir también, evitar tener que caminar al lado del sujeto para que la ira no sustituyera al alivio que estaba sintiendo. Al se pondría feliz.

Alphonse se sentó en la mesa del comedor sonriendo, su segunda semana no había sido tan tortuosa como la primera, había terminado de leer el aburrido libro romántico y había entendido más de la mitad de la historia por sí mismo en lugar de tener que esperar a Ed para traducir las palabras que le había hecho imposible entender la primera vez, ahora tenía un libro de cocina y estaba poniendo las recetas en práctica, dos platos quemados y uno crudo después y realmente estaban saliendo bien, Ed había comido los quemados tratando de levantar el ánimo de Al, pero su cara de disgusto era tan exagerada que Al había reído y estaba más que dispuesto a mejorar, si su hermano tenía el trabajo al menos Al debe encargarse de la casa. Justo ahora acaba de terminar un estofado que haría a la abuela Pinako orgullosa, o al menos eso le gusta pensar, ya que la abuela nunca podría juzgarlo por sí misma.

Volviendo sus pensamientos al presente, Al no quería deprimirse después de haber logrado con éxito uno de sus nuevos propósitos, sólo quedaba esperar a Edward para cenar juntos.

Hablando del hermano mayor, Al escucho el sonido de las llaves en la puerta y después el chirrido de la madera, seguido la cara sonriente de su hermano apareció en la puerta de la cocina

-¡estoy en casa!- Ed mostró su más amplia sonrisa mientras se acercó y alborotó el cabello de Alphonse interrumpiendo su saludo

-Pareces feliz hoy, hermano.- Al le devolvió la sonrisa y acomodó su cabello, Ed no era muy dado a mostrar afecto físico, lo que significa que algo muy bueno debió de haber pasado hoy que lo tenía saltando de alegría. Ed se quitó su abrigo que había olvidado colgar en el perchero al llegar debido a la emoción, lo colgó de la silla y dejando caer el portafolio al lado de la mesa se dejó caer en la silla frente a su hermano y puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza en una posición relajada

-Lo estoy- Ed asintió con la cabeza –Pero eso puede esperar, ¡me muero de hambre y pude oler tu comida desde la entrada! ¿Qué es? – se podía decir que estaba babeando en este momento.

Al sonrió más amplio -Espera y verás – se levantó y fue a la cocina, un minuto después regresó con los platos de estofado, puso uno delante de Ed y uno para sí mismo

-¿¡Es lo que creó que es?!- Ed pregunto emocionado mientras tomaba la cuchara y tomaba un gran respiro del delicioso olor que había hecho agua su boca, Al asintió con la cabeza y esperó a su hermano a tomar el primer bocado, Ed no estaba para dramas y llevo la una cuchara rebosante a su boca.

Fue glorioso, Ed no podía estar más feliz de lo que estaba en ese momento –oh, Al. ¡Es como estar en casa de nuevo! –Tomó un par de cucharadas más – Por eso eres mi hermano favorito-

Al detuvo su cuchara –Es porque no tienes otro hermano, Ed-

-Aunque lo tuviera seguirías siendo mi favorito- Envidia no contaba como su hermano, aunque fuera un medio hermano jamás iba a considerar a ese monstruo como su familia, él solo tenía a Al.

El resto de la comida fue en silencio, Ed estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo en éxtasis y Al estaba disfrutando del momento.

Una vez que los platos estuvieran vacíos, Ed se inclinó para levantar el portafolio y ponerlo en sus piernas, sacó de el una carpeta amarilla y la lanzo sobre la mesa de modo que la carpeta se deslizará hasta llegar delante de Al, Ed sonreía con arrogancia

-¿uh? ¿Qué es? –Al tomo la carpeta y la abrió, había documentos escritos en alemán, así que se esforzó en entender lo que decía-..."registro" ..."nación" no, dice...-

-Nacionalidad- Ed interrumpió pero hizo un ademan para que Al continuara

\- Aquí dice mi nombre y...oh- Al no necesitaba seguir leyendo para entender de que se trataba, sonrió y miro a su hermano, estos papeles fueron su registro como ciudadano registrado alemán en Múnich, finalmente los tenía, ya no sería un marginado y podría salir a hacer lo que quisiera, conseguir un trabajo, buscar una novia o lo que fuera.

-Ahí específica que soy tu tutor legal, domicilio, fecha de nacimiento, entre otras cosas, ya eres parte de este mundo- Ed sonrió y Al sonrió también antes de levantarse y abrazar a su hermano.

Ed palmeo la espalda de su hermano menor antes de separarse, Al comenzó a hablar sobre los planes que tenía, pero Ed había desviado su mente, había conseguido esos papeles gracias al profesor Lethood, gracias a estar trabajando en esa maldita bomba, pero la sonrisa de Al hacía que todo valiera la pena, su vida había sido así desde hace muchos años, dando todo por la felicidad de Al, claro que ese sentimiento vino en ambos sentidos entre los hermanos, pero Ed tenía la mayo por responsabilidad al ser el hermano mayor, esta era la forma en la que a Ed le gustaba hacer las cosas, por sí mismo. Claro no iba a dejarse utilizar por ese hombre, había cometido el primer error al darle lo que Ed primordialmente necesitaba, sólo era cuestión de tiempo y algún plan antes de que Ed tuviera las manos limpias en ese asunto.

-Me gustaría que fueras a la escuela- Ed dijo en tono casual, causando a Alphonse levantar la vista y cortar lo que estaba diciendo

-¿Escuela? –Parpadeo pensativo – No creo que sea una buena idea, hermano-

-¿Por qué no? Aprenderías el idioma mucho mejor, y más importante en este mundo no podemos vivir de la alquimia, necesitas estudiar para conseguir un empleo-

-¿Tú también fuiste a la escuela?- Al preguntó, inconscientemente inclinarse hacia adelante en la curiosidad, Ed se froto el cuello

-Bueno, no. Pero yo era mayor que tu cuando llegue aquí, además de que tuve a alguien que me instruyo para saber sobre cohetes, con lo que trabajó ahora. Pero estamos hablando de ti, no de mí. ¿Por qué crees que es una mala idea?-

Al miro al suelo apenado –No, ahora que lo dices así creo que está bien, iré.- realmente no estaba seguro sobre ello, pero Ed tenía razón, y al menos podría salir y hacer cosas como un adolescente de su edad.

-Mañana tendré el día libre, así que vamos a practicar tu alemán e iremos inscribirte en la escuela. ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si, hermano- Al sonrió.

Alphonse Elric, de 14 años de edad, se paró con nerviosismo en la reja de entrada delante de lo que ahora sería su escuela, un gran edificio cerrado de varios pisos de altura, no era nada parecido a las escuelas de Amestris, ni siquiera parecía una escuela en absoluto, más bien como una gran casa, tenía grandes ventanales en lo que supuso eran los salones, el edificio era color gris y en lugar de patios eran jardines, el único que parecía un patio de juegos estaba en la parte trasera y sólo consistía en un campo con pasto. No había otros estudiantes en la escuela debido a que estaban una hora antes de la hora de entrada. Habían ido al día anterior para inscribirlo, más bien, Edward había hecho todo el registro y hablar con el director sobre la condición Alphonse de no hablar con fluidez, finalmente y por suerte había un profesor que hablaba un poco de español y podría ayudar a Alphonse en algunas clases extra, como una tutoría.

La parte de la escuela estaba bien, pero mirando a así mismo, a diferencia de Amestris, aquí tenía que usar un uniforme, debido a que era un instituto de secundaria el uniforme fue un pantalón gris, camisa de botones blanca con una corbata y sobre ella un suéter, Al se sentía un poco torpe, tiro con nerviosismo de la corbata y miró a Ed, quien había insistido en acompañarle.

-Te dije que era demasiado temprano, podría estar dormido justo ahora- Ed bostezo exageradamente y estiro los brazos

-Podía haber venido sólo, no tenías que acompañarme-

-Es el primer día, tenía que hacerlo- Ed le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su hermano –Suerte y no te metas en problemas-

Al se burló –Tu eres el de los problemas-

-exacto, no sigas mi mala influencia. Volveré por ti a la salida.-

-No soy un niño, hermano. Puedo regresar sólo.- Al finalmente soltó la corbata y miró con una sonrisa a su hermano –¡Nos veremos más tarde!- Agitó la mano y caminó dentro de la escuela. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Ed agitando su mano levemente y seguir su camino a paso tranquilo, y en contra de su voluntad dio el primer paso dentro del edificio, como la leve esperanza de que tal vez todo iba a salir bien, no podía ser diferente de sus otras escuelas y dudaba que había algo que podrían enseñarle que Al no supiera ya, su hermano y él eran considerados genios en Amestris.

Lamentablemente el semana se convertiría en un infierno.

Hola de nuevo, sé que es un capítulo corto en comparación a los otros pero más que nada lo escribí para hacerles saber que iba a continuar, por favor déjeme saber lo que opina, si hay algún error o críticas serán bienvenidas y apreciadas. Gracias :3


End file.
